Monday
English Etymology , from + , a calque of the word Pronunciation * , * * *: or Noun # The first day of the week in systems using the ISO 8601 norm and second day of the week in many religious traditions. It follows Sunday and precedes Tuesday. Derived terms * Ash Monday * Black Monday * Bloody Monday * blue Monday * Clean Monday * Collop Monday * Cyber Monday * Ducking Monday * Easter Monday * Fat Monday * Gang-Monday * Green Monday * Handsel Monday * Hock Monday * Holy Monday * Meal Monday * Mon, Mon. * Monday Club * Monday disease * Monday demonstrations * Monday effect * Monday fever * Monday hammer * Mondayish * Mondayitis * Mondayise, Mondayize * Mondayman * Monday-morning * Monday pops * Mondays * Pentecost Monday * Plough-Monday, Plow-Monday * Pure Monday * Rope Monday * Saint Monday * Saturday-to-Monday * Selection Monday * Shrove Monday * Trinity Monday * Wet Monday * Whit Monday, Whit-Monday * Whitsun Monday Translations * Abkhaz: (ašwax’) * Afrikaans: Maandag * Alabama: nihtàllo inníhta * Albanian: e hënë * Alutiiq: * American Sign Language: * Amharic: ሰኞ (senyo) * Amuzgo: luñè * Arabic: (al-'ithanayn) , (yawm al-'ithnayn) * Armenian: * Azeri: bazar ertəsi * Basque: astelehen * Belarusian: * Blackfoot: issikatoyiiksistsiko * Bosnian: , * Breton: Lun * Bulgarian: * Burmese: * Catalan: dilluns ^ * Central Atlas Tamazight: ⴰⵔⵉⵎ * Cherokee: ᎤᎾᏙᏓᏉᏅᎯ (unadodaquonvhi) * Chinese: 星期一 (xīngqī yī) * Corsican: luni * Croatian: * Czech: * Dakota: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Faroese: * Finnish: * French: * Galician: luns * Georgian: (oršabat’i) * German: Montag ^ * Greek: * Gujarati: સોમવાર (somavār) * Hebrew: יום שני (yom šayní) * Hindi: सोमवार (somavār), चन्द्रवार (chandravār) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: lundio * Indonesian: hari senin * Interlingua: lunedi * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: 月曜日 (げつようび, getsuyōbi) * Jèrriais: Lundi * Kashubian: pòniedzôłk * Kazakh: * Khmer: (tngai jŭn) * Kinyarwanda: Kwambere * Korean: * Kurdish: duşem, , * Lao: * Latin: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Livonian: ežžõmpǟva * Lojban: pavdei * Lower Sorbian: pónjeźele * Macedonian: * Maltese: * Maori: Mane, Rātahi, Rāhina * Mongolian: * Navajo: * Neapolitan: lunnerì, lunnedì * Norwegian Bokmål: * Norwegian Nynorsk: * Occitan: * Ojibwe: ishkwaa-anami'egiizhigad, nitam-anokii-giizhigad * Old English: * Old Norse: mánudagr * Ossetian: *: Digor: *: Iron: * Papiamentu: * Persian: (došanbeh) * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Sami: *: Inari: vuossargâ *: Lule: mánnodahka *: Northern: vuossárga; mánnodat (in Sweden) *: Skolt: vuõssargg *: Southern: måanta * Sardinian: lunis * Scots: Monanday * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: понедељак (^) *: Roman: ponedeljak * Slovak: * Slovene: * Somali: Isniin * Sotho: Mantaha * Spanish: * Swedish: * Tagalog: Lunes * Taos: lúnąsi * Tatar: * Thai: * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * Upper Sorbian: póndźela * Urdu: (pir) * Vietnamese: * Welsh: * West Frisian: moandei * Wolof: Altine * Yiddish: מאָנטיק (móntik) * Yoruba: Ọjó ajé * Tibetan: གཟའ་ཟླ་བ་ Adverb # on Monday Translations * French: * German: , * Hungarian: * Irish: * Italian: * Macedonian: , * Maltese: * Norwegian: på mandag * Polish: w poniedziałek * Russian: в понедельник (v ponedél’nik) * Scottish Gaelic: * Swedish: på måndag See also * Anagrams * * dynamo af:Monday ast:Monday zh-min-nan:Monday be:Monday ca:Monday cs:Monday da:Monday de:Monday et:Monday el:Monday es:Monday eo:Monday eu:Monday fr:Monday fy:Monday ga:Monday gl:Monday ko:Monday hy:Monday hr:Monday io:Monday id:Monday it:Monday kl:Monday ka:Monday kk:Monday sw:Monday ku:Monday lo:Monday la:Monday lv:Monday lt:Monday hu:Monday ml:Monday mn:Monday nl:Monday ja:Monday no:Monday oc:Monday km:Monday pl:Monday pt:Monday ro:Monday ru:Monday simple:Monday fi:Monday sv:Monday ta:Monday tr:Monday uk:Monday vi:Monday vo:Monday zh:Monday